


Gift Exchange

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Presents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal families have an exchanging of gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange

Xander smiled as he watched Elise riding towards him, her hair flapping wildly in the wind behind her. He chuckled, sharing a look with Ryoma as she approached the two. “What has you so excited, Elise?” he asked. 

 "Look what Sakura gave me!“ Elise chirped. She held up a pair of intricately designed and decorated sticks. 

 "Oh! They’re lovely,” Xander said. He looked over at Ryoma, raising an eyebrow. 

 "Hair sticks,“ Ryoma softly explained.

 "Hair sticks! How nice!” Xander added, turning back to Elise. 

 "Sakura said she would help me put my hair up with them! And she said I could put some ribbons in her hair too!“ Elise explained. 

 "It sounds like you two are going to be having a lot of fun today,” Ryoma chuckled. He watched as Elise and Xander exchanged chaste kisses on the cheek, smiling to himself as the younger sibling rode off once more, leaving the two alone. “Your sister is sweet,” he noted. 

 "As is yours,“ Xander returned. “I’m glad that they were able to become friends so quickly.”

“Speaking of exchanging gifts…”

Xander looked over at Ryoma, eyebrows raised in surprise. “How did you know?”

“I saw the parcel on your horse’s saddle,” Ryoma answered. “Your gift is back at the palace,” he added. “I had a katana made for you that should make up for your lack of training with such a blade. A little heavier than usual but with the same design and usage.”

The Nohrian couldn’t help but laugh at this revelation. “I had a sword made for you.”

“Then we shall have to each train the other on the proper uses of our gifts,” Ryoma noted, humming as Xander moved to press against his side.

“I would like that.”

Ryoma kissed Xander on the temple. “I thought you might.”

 


End file.
